


Truth

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Once again, Stevonnie lies to their mother.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I needed to flesh out my human AU headcanons for Stevonnie, since all I'd decided on before writing this was that they were afab nonbinary, had a belly button piercing and their birth name was Stephanie.

"Stephanie, tell me the truth."  
Stevonnie gulped. "What are you talking about?"  
Their mother sighed. "You've been acting very oddly lately."  
"How so?" they asked, trying not to show the anxiety in their voice.   
"You started begging me to get you a haircut and a belly button piercing and then you didn't seem happy with either."  
They shrugged. "I'm a teenager. I change my mind a lot."  
"I've heard some of your friends calling you Stev."  
"It's just a nickname."  
They didn't like lying to their mother. They considered telling the truth, but decided against it. Their mother didn't understand nonbinary genders. It wouldn't end well.  
So, for now, they had to lie. They had only wanted the haircut because they were a teenager, not because they had some tiny little hope that it would make them feel more androgynous. They had only insisted on the belly button piercing because all their friends had one, not because they had hoped it would make them feel better about themself. Their friends were calling them Stev because it was just a nickname, not because they had asked everyone they trusted to call them Stevonnie when they were at school and they never quite remembered to go back to calling them Stephanie around their parents.  
They hated lying to their mother, they really did, but what other choice did they have? This was the only way they could really be safe. For now, they were in the closet.  
Closets are dark and scary and not a good place to be in for a long time, but they don't mind. They'll come out of the closet, soon. When they've moved out of the house. When they're good and ready.


End file.
